


Morning Suprise

by SkylessNights



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 - Freeform, Adorable, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylessNights/pseuds/SkylessNights
Summary: Eddie didn’t think the best moment he would get out of this weekend getaway would be to watch Buck sleep. The way his chest would rise and fall as he breathed, how he tossed and turned every few minutes, even the fact that he cuddles his pillow as if it was a teddy bear! This was the most entertaining thing Eddie had seen to this date and watching Buck’s sleeping habits had made time go pass a lot faster, especially, since Eddie had trouble falling asleep.





	Morning Suprise

Eddie didn’t think the best moment he would get out of this weekend getaway would be to watch Buck sleep. The way his chest would rise and fall as he breathed, how he tossed and turned every few minutes, even the fact that he cuddles his pillow as if it was a teddy bear! This was the most entertaining thing Eddie had seen to this date and watching Buck’s sleeping habits had made time go pass a lot faster. Especially, since Eddie had trouble falling asleep. 

He’d be up all night trying to close his eyes and have at least a moment of peace, but his past memories wouldn’t let him. 

Eddie was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn’t realise Buck staring back at him. His piercing blue eyes reminded him of how much he always wanted to go and swim in the ocean, to hear the waves crashing against the shore. It helped take his mind of the nightmares of the past, events he didn’t have the power to change.

“Good morning, my love” Eddie whispered as he reached his hand out to caress his face. Buck smiled and greeted his touch with a kiss on his palm. 

“How long have you been awake?” Buck asked.

“Not long.” Eddie said, while moving his hand from his cheeks towards the corner of his lips. Buck’s eyes followed slowly as Eddie placed his thumb on the bottom of his lips, slowly tracing back and forth. Buck looked at him intensely, waiting impatiently for his lover to stop teasing him.

“But long enough to see you cuddling your pillow like a teddy bear” Eddie chuckled softly as  
Buck pulled back, his expression unamused and confused.  
“Are you being serious?” 

“I’m sorry! It was too adorable not to mention” Eddie laughed. Buck turned onto his back and combed his fingered through his hair before looking back at Eddie.

“You better not tell anyone.” He smiled shyly.

“Oh, don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” Eddie whispered. “I might tell Christopher though.”

“You wouldn’t dare! He already thinks I’m the modern day version of superman, you can’t ruin my rep with the kid.” Buck said with a genuine look of shock on his face. Eddie loved the fact that he was playing with his emotions this early in the morning, he found his reactions adorable. 

“What are you going to, my love? Kill me?” Eddie asked slyly as he rested his cheek against his hand.

“I am may have to consider it.” 

“Well I’m not sure if you know this, but murder is a criminal offence.” Eddie laughed softly, amused by how far they were taking this.

“Not if I do it like this.”

Suddenly, before Eddie knew it, Buck was on top of him attacking his lips with passionate quick kisses. Eddie moved his hands towards the sides of his cheeks and gently pulled away from his embrace.

“Death by a thousand kisses? Not a bad way to go.” Eddie chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first Buck and Eddie fanfic xD I'm not really that good at writing stories, I'm more of a visual artist but I got inspired by the fanfics that I've read on here (y'all talented af) that I wanted to do my own. Hope you like it x


End file.
